criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dressed for Success
Dressed for Success is the eighty-third case of Criminal Case and the eighth case of Belcoast. It takes place in Viceway Metropolis, appearing as the second case of the district. Plot With word of an upcoming heist and the accomplice of the Mind-Meister in the area, the team doubled their efforts to put a stop to crime in the district. They then got word from Colton of a murder at the bridal shop. Upon arriving, the team found bride-to-be Paris Davila with her body and insides all over the place. Autopsy revealed the killer first beat at her body with a blunt instrument, weakening her joints so the killer could literally pull apart with their bare hands. However, a few body parts and organs were still missing, so the team needed to keep their eyes peeled for them. The team began by suspecting her uncle Wilson Davila, gardener Ximena Sloan and college student Rex Austin. Eventually the team got word the person she was going to marry wanted to speak to the team. A woman came up and introduced herself as Dahlia Harvey, who was to marry Paris next month and was devastated at her apparent murder. After question Dahlia, the team continued investigating, adding pastry chef Jean-Christophe Aubert to their suspect list. Later on they found out Rex had been sneaking around the wedding area, and the victim opted to get a restraining order on him, but he claims it was just a coincidence. Meanwhile, Ximena kept getting into arguments with the victim over the flower arrangements as her bride was allergic to a few certain flowers the former said were required to make the bouqet perfect. Eventually they got word Dahlia was on a rampage at the venue. They headed over to the venue and managed to calm her down, saying she had been through many men and women before meeting Paris, but eventually the victim got cold feet and wanted to hold off on the marriage which made Dahlia think she was gonna break up with her. Ella took her to the station to calm her down as the team continued investigating, learning along the way Wilson at first wasn't invited to the wedding and kept demanding his niece she invite him; while Jean-Christophe felt the victim was being too controlling over the wedding and how things should be prepared. Eventually the team was able to arrest Wilson for his niece's murder. He tried to deny it, even attempting to blame her fiancée, but the team was able to get Wilson to confess to the murder. As for why, he said what she was doing was a sin, marrying another women, which made Daisy mad. The victim had told him he wouldn't understand or approve of who she was marrying, but he insisted on coming anyways, and when he saw her bride he demanded she drop this act and find a real man to marry. Paris refused to do so, and even went so far as to re-plan the wedding to avoid him and even get a restraining order. Hellbent on ensuring his family wouldn't be poisoned by this, he cornered the victim in the bridal shop and beat her arms and legs before literally tearing her apart. Then proceeded to cut her open and spread her parts around to confuse the police. Angered at his homophobic actions, Judge Davenport sentenced the old man to life in prison with no chance of parole. Following the trial, Dahlia had approached the team wanting to give her fiancée a proper burial, but wanted to make sure all her organs were intact due to the murder. Van accompanied the player and managed to find all the organs, eventually preparing the body for burial. However, Dahlia said Paris had a few valuables on her which weren't present on her body nor among her valuables; specifically a gold watch, her money, and the diamond ring she was given during their proposal. The team said they'd keep an eye out for them, but they don't know how long that'll take. Meanwhile, Contessa needed the player's help as she got word about an upcoming tech demo at one of the nearby shops in the mall, however the location got drowned out by the sound of the excited crowd. Fortunately, Rex was able to help them find the place and time of the demo, Contessa later left to prepare herself to see what new technology would debut. Despite their work, the team found no info regarding the supposed heist, but had a feeling Paris' lost items may be linked to it. They decided to keep their eyes peeled for more information, but in the mean time Contessa decided to invite the player to the tech demo to see what would be revealed. Summary Victim *'Paris Davila' (Her body was torn to pieces in the bridal shop) Murder Weapon *'Metal Bat' Killer *'Wilson Davila' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses hand sanitizer *This suspect eats spicy food *This suspect has allergies Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a mustache *This suspect wears a rose Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses hand sanitizer *This suspect eats spicy food *This suspect has allergies Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a rose Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses hand sanitizer *This suspect eats spicy food Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses hand sanitizer *This suspect eats spicy food *This suspect has allergies Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a rose Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses hand sanitizer *This suspect eats spicy food *This suspect has allergies Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a mustache Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer uses hand sanitizer *The killer eats spicy food *The killer has allergies *The killer has a mustache *The killer wears a rose Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Bridal Shop (Clues: Victim's Body, Bridal Veil, Wedding Invitation) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses hand sanitizer) *Examine Bloody Veil (Results: Blood) *Analyze Blood (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats spicy food) *Examine Wedding Invitation (Results: Family Invite; New Suspect: Wilson Davila) *Inform Wilson of his niece's murder *Investigate Mall Greenhouse (Clues: Seed Packets, College ID Card) *Examine Seed Packets (Results: Gardening Hoe; New Suspect: Ximena Sloan) *See if Ximena knew the victim *Examine College ID Card (New Suspect: Rex Austin) *Ask Rex if he noticed anything *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Interrogate the victim's bride (Profile Updated: Dahlia uses hand sanitizer and eats spicy food) *Investigate Wedding Venue (Clues: Metal Bat, Faded Brochure) *Examine Metal Bat (Results: Clear Liquid) *Analyze Clear Liquid (6:00:00; Attribute: The killer has allergies) *Examine Faded Brochure (Results: Business Brochure) *Analyze Foreign Business Brochure (12:00:00; New Suspect: Jean-Christophe Aubert) *Ask Jean-Christophe why he was helping out with the wedding (Profile Updated: Jean-Christophe eats spicy food) *Investigate Potted Plants (Clues: Wheelbarrow, Trunk) *Examine Trunk (Results: Destroyed Flowers) *Ask Ximena about the wrecked flowers (Clues: Ximena uses hand sanitizer and eats spicy food and has allergies; Dahlia has allergies) *Examine Wheelbarrow (Results: Legal Document) *Analyze Legal Document (15:00:00) *Ask Rex why the victim had a restraining order on him (Profile Updated: Rex uses hand sanitizer and eats spicy food) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Calm Dahlia down *Investigate Flowery Altar (Clues: Stack of Letters, Cake Recipe) *Examine Cake Recipe (Results: Annotations) *Ask Jean-Christophe about the disagreements regarding the cake recipe (Profile Updated: Jean-Christophe uses hand sanitizer and has allergies) *Examine Stack of Letters (Results: Angry Letter) *Analyze Angry Letter (9:00:00) *Ask Wilson why he demanded to be invited (Profile Updated: Wilson uses hand sanitizer and eats spicy food and has allergies) *Investigate Dress Display (Clues: Present, Mannequin) *Examine Arms (Results: Hair) *Analyze Hair (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a mustache) *Examine Locked Present (Results: Stomach) *Analyze Victim's Stomach (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a rose) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Life Will Change (2/8)! Life Will Change (2/8) *See what Dahlia needs our help with *Investigate Bridal Shop (Clues: Heart, Liver, Lungs) *Analyze Organs (9:00:00) *Inform Dahlia about her fiancée's returned organs (Rewards: 20,000 Coins) *Ask Contessa why she needs help (Rewards: VR Headset) *Investigate Mall Greenhouse (Clues: Ticket) *Examine Ticket (Results: Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number (6:00:00) *Ask Rex where the event is being held (Rewards: 1 Burger) *Move on to the next case! Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Belcoast Cases Category:Viceway Metropolis Cases (Belcoast)